Autumn Rain
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Sam had been treasure hunting with Ruby after he'd gotten outta Panama, will Sam find Nate or will Nate always believe that Sam was dead? Read to see what happens. (Some AU and some gameplay) Cameos from Nate and Sully
1. Chapter 1

Title: Autumn Rain

Pairing: Sam Drake & Ruby Marlowe

Rating: K+ (some smut in places)

A/N: Only own Ruby and the idea, rest belong to Naughty Dog.

Summary: Sam had been treasure hunting with Ruby after he'd gotten outta Panama, will Sam find Nate or will Nate always believe that Sam was dead? Read to see what happens. ( Some AU and some gameplay)

Chapter One

-Boston, Sam's Apartment with Ruby-

Sam and Ruby were watching a film together, Sam cuddled Ruby close to him, he noticed that her hand was on his side where he got shot while in Panama, Sam knew that since he met Ruby, he loved her and she was all he had; Ruby had not mentioned Nate as she knew that it was too raw for Sam and he hoped that Nate was ok, later as Sam held Ruby close to him, he surprised her with a soft kiss as Ruby smiled in their kiss, Sam put his hand on her lower back as he kissed her lovingly, then Sam admits to Ruby that he loves her and Ruby smiled then tells Sam that she loved him too, Sam smiled softly as he led Ruby to their bedroom, Sam was happy with Ruby and he knew that she meant so much to him, Sam had decided not to find Nate for now, as Ruby got changed for bed, Sam smirked as he watched her get ready for bed, Ruby turned around to see Sam there and she went over to him, as she put her hand on his chest, Ruby smiled softly knowing how lucky she was to be with Sam.

Ruby got into bed before Sam did, she knew how happy she was with him, Ruby knew that Sam wanted to get back into treasure hunting again, Sam joined Ruby after he locked up and Sam tells Ruby that he wants to find the treasure of Henry Avery and as Sam knew that he wanted Ruby to go with him, as Sam asked Ruby to join him and Ruby tells Sam that she will join him, Sam then gave Ruby a loving kiss as Ruby kissed him too, as Ruby cuddled into Sam as he wrapped the duvet over her as she stayed close to Sam in their bed, Ruby was happy with Sam as they were now in bed together, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's shoulder as he showed her just how much he loved her. Ruby knew how happy Sam was and as Ruby cuddled in close to Sam, she knew how happy she was with Sam, as Sam remained close to Ruby, he knew that she was the love of his life, Ruby loved being with Sam and she trusted him to keep her safe.

Sam softly sighed as he slept knowing that Ruby was by his side, he knew that she was the only one that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, Sam placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she slept beside him in their bed, Sam loved being happy with Ruby and he kept her warm in their bed, as Sam slept softly,, knowing that Ruby would be joining him to find Avery's treasure, Sam was excited and when the following morning Sam woke up and he noticed that Ruby was still asleep on his chest, Sam softly smiled as he watched her sleep, it made Sam love her even more than before, after an hour or so, Ruby stretched out and opened her eyes and noticed Sam on his laptop, Ruby put her hand on his forearm, when Sam smiled as he looked over and saw Ruby awake, Sam gave Ruby a morning kiss, Sam wrapped his arm around her as they searched online for Avery's treasure and any clues, Ruby used the laptop as Sam put both arms around her, Ruby came across a picture of the cross, Sam hoped that it would help, as they searched more, Sam then asked Ruby if they would ever get married, when Ruby tells Sam that she would like that to happen, when Sam smiled knowing that Ruby considered it for the both of them, Sam then saw an article on the long lost coffin of Sir Francis Drake and saw that it had a picture of his younger brother Nate, Sam was proud of Nate and as Ruby saw the emotion in Sam's eyes, she gave him a cuddle as Sam needed that from Ruby, as he then held her close to him, Sam turned off his laptop and set it on the chair, he turned to Ruby and held her close to him.

Ruby had her hand on Sam's cheek as she comforted him, Ruby knew how much Sam was hurting and she wanted to make him happy, Sam held Ruby close and he tells her that he wanted them to find Avery's treasure and then setlle down somewhere private and Ruby knew that it was what she wanted with Sam and then Sam kisses Ruby softly as he knew that she was his one true love and Sam loved Ruby so much and he couldn't wait to make it official between them when the time was right, Sam also didn't want to find Nate just yet as he wanted to wait a while until he was ready to do so, Ruby loved being happy and she was glad that she had a future with Sam, as they got up later and Ruby had a warm shower, Sam made them something to eat and afterwards Sam went for a shower himself, he knew how lucky he was to have Ruby in his life and as Sam thought about their future together, Sam wanted a family with Ruby too, as Sam appeared from his shower, he saw Ruby over by the window and he went over to her and gave her a loving cuddle as Ruby cuddled close to Sam, who softly smiled as they spent time together, Ruby knew how special Sam was to her and she turned around and had her head on his chest as Sam smiled knowing just how much she loved him, Ruby loved Sam so much and she trusted him with her life and they had a future together.

A few weeks had passed and Sam had gave Ruby a dozen red roses as a token of his love for her and Ruby put them into water, as she loved how romantic Sam was towards her and then Sam snaked both arms around her lovingly and he tells her that she will always be his sweetheart, Ruby smiled softly as they shared a soft kiss as Sam had his hands on her sides as they kissed, Sam was lucky to have Ruby in his life, Sam knew how close they were to each other and as Ruby had her hands on Sam's chest, as Sam smirked knowing how close Ruby was to him and Sam loved Ruby with all his heart and knew that she was the only one for him, Ruby settled on the sofa with Sam as they watched tv together, Sam gently showed Ruby just how special she was to him, Ruby cared about Sam, as they were close together, Ruby smiled as she remained in close to Sam, who was very loving towards her as they were alone together as Ruby smiled as Sam was being romantic towards her, Sam loved Ruby so much and as they watched tv together, Sam had his hand on Ruby's shoulder as he was being loving towards her.

Sam cared about Ruby as they were happy together, Ruby was happy with Sam and as they were spending time together, Sam loved Ruby so much and as Ruby was lucky to be a part of Sam's life and then Sam gave Ruby a shoulder rub, Ruby loved how gentle Sam was with her and as Sam loved Ruby so much as he knew how much she meant to him, Sam kissed Ruby's shoulder softly as Ruby was happy with Sam as they had a close bond, Ruby was happy to be with Sam who showed Ruby just how much he loved her, Sam was glad that Ruby was a part of his life and he loved her so much and as Sam showed Ruby just how much she meant to him, Ruby trusted Sam with her life as they were happy together, Sam cared about Ruby so much and Sam would be lost without Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Flashback to after Sam escaped from Panama)

Sam had managed to break out during a riot, Sam gasped for breath after he got out and he sighed softly hoping that he would never be caught, _"Fuck I gotta get somewhere safe" _Sam thought out loud as he went into the forest as far as he could, before long Sam found himself at a beautiful farmhouse, he wondered who lived there. Sam hid behind a tree when he heard a gunshot ring out and a hooded figure bolted out the door, Sam sighed as he went over to the farmhouse and walked inside, he saw blood and followed it, Sam entered the livingroom and saw her, Sam rushed over to her and checked to see if she was still alive, _"Stay with me" _as she softly winced in pain as Sam put his hand on her arm as he helped her up, as Sam then said _"I'm Sam Drake"_, when she looked up to him and then replied _"Ruby Marlowe"_.

(End of Flashback)

Sam looked over to Ruby as she was reading a book, Sam smiled knowing how lucky she was that he saved her life after he escaped from Panama, Sam knew that he did the right thing and Sam got up and went over to Ruby as he gave her a loving hug and as Ruby smiled softly knowing how happy she was with Sam, when Ruby had her hand on Sam's back as Sam smiled softly as he held her close to him, Sam then tells Ruby _"I love you so much baby girl"_, when Ruby then replied _"I love you too sweetie"_, when Sam gave Ruby a soft loving kiss, as Sam knew how glad he was that Ruby loved him and as Sam gave Ruby a shoulder massage which Ruby enjoyed and she snuggled into Sam's warm embrace as Sam showed Ruby how special she was to him, Ruby had her hand on his chest, she loved Sam so much and as Sam placed a soft featherlight kiss on her shoulder, Ruby knew how romantic Sam was towards her, Ruby and Sam shared a soft kiss as it turned passionate, Sam loved Ruby so much as Ruby loved being with Sam and she then asked _"When we gonna find Avery's treasure sweetheart?"_ to which Sam replied, _"We gotta do more research and get the cross"_, Ruby nodded and then she snuggled into Sam.

As Ruby was using Sam's laptop to do some research into where the cross would be and she hoped that they could find it and as Ruby saw a notice about an auction at the Rossi Estate and she showed what she found to Sam, who smiled and then he kissed her lovingly as now they knew where to find the cross, after a couple months, it was the night of the auction and Ruby had decided to wear a silver dress which was down below her knees and she paired it with black sandals, while Sam got ready and he asked Ruby to do his bow-tie and as Ruby did that, Sam then said _"You are beautiful sweetheart"_, Ruby smiled at that, when they left their hotel room in Italy and as they mingled with other people, Sam had no idea that his younger brother Nate would be there and as Sam and Ruby were enjoying the event together, Sam had his arm around Ruby's waist as they were enjoying the event together, Ruby saw the cross as did Sam, when Nate thought that he saw Sam but couldn't be sure and when there was a power cut, Ruby swiped Avery's cross and met up with Sam by a side door and they stayed out of the spotlights looking for them and Sam kept a hold of Ruby's hand as they made their way back to their hotelroom, once inside their hotelroom, Sam pulled Ruby in close to him as he kissed her softly as his hands were on her lower back, Ruby removed Sam's bow-tie and Sam unzipped her dress slowly as Sam kissed her with a passion as he led her over to the bed, Sam removed his jacket and shirt as Sam kissed Ruby lovingly as they had some fun together, afterwards Sam held Ruby close to him, Sam had his hand on her arm after what they did and Ruby had her hand on Sam's bare chest, she was happy with him.

Ruby softly sighed as she was close to Sam, who placed a soft kiss on Ruby's forehead as he wrapped the duvet around her, Sam loved Ruby so much and as Ruby was now asleep on Sam's chest, he softly sighed knowing how happy he was knowing that Ruby was his sweetheart, Sam went to sleep next to Ruby who was already asleep, Sam loved Ruby so much and he knew that his future was with her, Ruby softly sighed in her sleep as she was close to Sam, who knew how safe Ruby was with him, when the sun shone through the blinds the following morning, Sam woke up and noticed how peaceful Ruby was beside him, Sam gently got up and wrapped the duvet around Ruby to keep her warm, Sam picked up Avery's cross that was insside Ruby's dress, Sam opened it and found a clue to where the treasure was, Sam let Ruby sleep for a while as he did some research on King's Bay and Sam looked over towards Ruby and saw that she was awake, when Sam went over to her and kissed her softly, Ruby smiled in their soft kiss, when Sam showed Ruby what he found inside the cross, when Ruby put her hands on Sam's chest and he softly smiled knowing how happy she was and Sam placed a loving kiss on Ruby's neck.

Sam got changed and he watched Ruby get changed into her clothes as she then tied her hair into a ponytail, as Sam was behind Ruby as he grazed her arm with his knuckles softly and whispered something in her ear, Ruby loved this side of Sam and she turned around to show Sam just how much she loved him, Ruby had put on Sam's dark hoodie as Sam noticed that Ruby was wearing his hoodie and Sam went over to Ruby and he kissed her softly, Ruby smiled in their kiss as she was in his arms while they spent alone time together.

Later that day, Sam and Ruby left Italy and went to Madagascar as they knew where the treasure was, Ruby loved being in King's Bay with Sam when he suggested that they should settle down in King's Bay, when Ruby agreed to Sam's suggestion as he then kissed her softly knowing how happy he was with Ruby, Sam cared about Ruby and she was his precious rose as they shared a close bond with each other, Sam loved Ruby so much and he knew that she was so special to him; Ruby remained close to Sam as they were having lunch together in their hotel room, Sam knew that Ruby was happy with him and they snuggled on the sofa together.

What happens in chapter 3?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

\- Madagascar Sam and Ruby -

Ruby was along the beach on an island with Sam, who smiled softly knowing how lucky he was to have Ruby in his life and then Sam wrapped his arm around her waist as he stayed close to Ruby who looked to Sam and smiled, when Sam placed a soft loving kiss on Ruby's shoulder, Sam then said to Ruby _"I love you baby girl"_, when Ruby smiled and said, _"I love you too Sam" _as they walked into a lookout tower and shared a soft kiss, Ruby smiled in their kiss as Sam put his hand on Ruby's lower back as Ruby knew how much Sam meant to her, Sam smiled as they climbed up the tower and found a compass arrow and after pressing it, once it opened, Ruby saw another arrow and Sam smiled as they went to see where it went and as Ruby was on the boat with Sam as she was getting some sun, Sam looked over to Ruby and he went over to her and lightly tapped her shoulder, when Ruby woke up and saw Sam there as he helped her up and they shared a soft kiss, Ruby saw how beautiful it was, when Sam then led Ruby over to a beautiful spot when Sam then got down on one knee and then asked Ruby, _"Ruby, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family with you, Ruby will you marry me?"_, as Ruby was shocked then she tells Sam, _"I love you too Sam and I would to have a family with you and yes I will marry you Sam"_, Sam put the engagment ring on Ruby's finger and Sam kissed Ruby lovingly.

Sam was happy that Ruby had agreed to marry him, after a few days, Sam and Ruby found Avery's ship and once they got onboard Avery's ship and they found all the treasure, Ruby was stunned at how much treasure there was, Sam picked up some of the treasure and put it into boxes as they took it down to their boat and after they got almost all of it safe on their boat, Sam gently pulled Ruby into his arms and kissed her lovingly, Ruby loved Sam so much and she was excited about being his wife soon as Sam placed a soft kiss behind Ruby's left ear as a token of his love for her, Ruby loved being with Sam and she snuggled into Sam as they sailed away together, Sam was happy with Ruby as he knew how much she meant to him, Sam wanted their wedding to be special and as Sam thought about it, he knew that it should be just the two of them and when he suggested it to Ruby, she agreed to his idea of a private wedding.

A few months had passed, Sam and Ruby got a beautiful beach house in King's Bay and put some of their treasures that they kept into a cabinet, as Ruby was setting each piece onto the shelf, Sam wrapped both arms around her waist and then said _"I love you Ruby Drake"_, as Ruby smiled then said, _"I love you too Sam Drake"_, when Sam smiled softly as he held her close to him, Sam then placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder, Sam loved Ruby so much and Sam was happy with Ruby and as Sam and Ruby settled down to watch a film together, Sam wrapped his arm around Ruby's waist as they watched a movie together, Ruby had her hand on top of Sam's hand as she was happy to be married to Sam, who loved Ruby so much and as Sam was close to Ruby as they spent time together as Sam loved Ruby with all his heart, Ruby cared about Sam and she loved how happy she was with Sam.

Sam smiled softly knowing how happy he was with Ruby and as the film ended, when Sam surprised Ruby with a passionate kiss, Ruby kissed Sam in the same way, when Sam whispered in her ear if she wanted a baby with him, when Ruby agreed to try for a baby, when Sam led Ruby to their bedroom, Sam kissed Ruby with passion, as Ruby had her hands on Sam's back as they kissed, Ruby loved Sam, after they had some fun together, Sam held Ruby close to him in their bed as Ruby had her hand on Sam's bare chest, Ruby was close to Sam as they were in bed together, Sam loved Ruby so much as they shared a soft kiss, when they got some sleep together, as Sam wrapped their duvet around them as Ruby cuddled close to Sam as they slept in their bed together.

Later when Sam woke up and he noticed how peaceful Ruby was on his chest as Sam smiled softly, Sam loved Ruby so much and as Sam watched Ruby sleep and it made Sam love Ruby so much more and as Ruby softly sighed in her sleep, Sam cared about Ruby as she slept on his chest, Sam was glad to be married to Ruby as he loved her so much, Ruby woke up a couple hours later to find Sam watching her and he then gives her a soft kiss, Sam loved Ruby so much as they were in bed together, Ruby was asleep on Sam's chest as Ruby softly sighed in her sleep as she snuggled close to Sam who softly sighed as he slept next to Ruby, who was sound asleep on Sam's chest, Sam loved Ruby so much and he knew that she was the love of his life, the following morning, Sam woke up and yawned as he looked to Ruby and saw how beautiful she was in the morning sun, Sam kept their duvet wrapped around Ruby as he wanted to keep her warm and cosy in their bed.

Ruby woke up and saw Sam getting dressed, Sam looked around and saw that Ruby was awake and he went over to their bed and leant into give Ruby a soft loving kiss, Ruby smiled in their kiss, Sam loved her so much, Ruby then asked Sam _"You want to find Nate or is it too soon?"_, when Sam then said _"It's too soon to find Nate sweetheart"_, Ruby nodded as she cuddled into Sam who gave Ruby a kiss on her cheek, Ruby knew how loving Sam was towards her and she loved him with all her heart and she trusted him with her life, Sam stayed close to Ruby as they spent time together on their bed.

Sam knew that Ruby was the love of his life and he was lucky that she was the only one that he loved so much and as Sam hoped that soon they would have their first baby together, couple months later Ruby had been sick and she had tried not to worry Sam too much but he had heard her being sick and he intantly worried about her, Sam went to her as she was sick and he gently rubbed her back, Ruby then rinsed her mouth out with water as Sam held her close to him, Sam was worried about Ruby and he just hoped that she was going to be ok, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's cheek as he held her close to him, Ruby was scared as she didn't know what was wrong with her, Sam went to grab their duvet to wrap around Ruby as he wanted to keep her warm.

Ruby decided to make a doctor's appointment to see why she had been sick, Ruby was worried and she also saw the worry in Sam's eyes, Ruby stayed close to Sam as they went to Ruby's doctor's appointment together, Sam held Ruby's hand close to him as Sam explained to the doctor that Ruby was sick and the doctor took a blood test from Ruby to see what exactly was wrong with her, after the bloods were taken, Ruby and Sam left the clinic together as Ruby stayed close to Sam as they headed back home, Sam placed a loving kiss on Ruby's shoulder as he looked after her as they awaited the results of Ruby's blood test, Ruby then admits to Sam _"I'm scared Sam, like really scared"_, and Sam then tells Ruby _"I know you're scared baby girl and I'm scared too and it's going to be ok baby girl"_, Ruby then cuddled in close to Sam who comforted Ruby close to him, Sam was worried about Ruby so much and he never left her side as Sam was so worried about her.

Few days later, Ruby got the phone call from the clinic with the results of her blood test and once she knew why she was sick, Ruby wondered how to tell Sam who was still asleep in their bed, Ruby was outside on the steps looking at the sun as she softly sighed as she wondered how she was going to tell Sam as he woke up to find the bed empty and he went to find Ruby and then he saw Ruby outside and Sam went over to Ruby and put his hand on her shoulder, when Ruby looked up to Sam, who then asked _"You ok baby girl?"_, when Ruby sighed then said _"I uh got the blood test results Sam"_.

Sam took a seat next to Ruby and he then asked _"What did the doctor say baby girl?", _when Ruby looked to Sam and then she said , _"The doctor said that the blood test showed that the sickness is actually due to the face that I'm actually eight weeks pregnant"_, as Sam heard that Ruby was pregnant, Sam gave Ruby a loving kiss as he put his hand on her tummy, Sam was so emotional that he was going to be a dad for the first time and Sam held Ruby close to him as he led her back to their bed and Sam wanted Ruby to get some rest as he got into bed with her, Sam cuddled her close to him as Ruby felt Sam put his hand on her stomach and Sam then kissed Ruby's shoulder, Ruby stayed close to Sam as let it sink in that she was pregnant, Sam was happy that Ruby was pregnant with his baby, Sam loved Ruby so much and as Ruby was close to Sam while in their bed together, Ruby knew that it would take time to used to being pregnant with Sam's baby.

What happens in chapter 4?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

\- Libertalia/ King's Bay -

Ruby and Sam decided to explore the ruins of Libertalia before heading home, Ruby had her sniper rifle and her AK-47 on her back, as Sam used his Par.45 gun and a AK-47 as well, as they were in the bushes, Ruby saw Nate in a ambush and she had to kill them so Nate could get away and as Ruby used her sniper rifle, Sam watched Ruby taking the shots, once the enemies were gone, Nate turned around and thought he saw Sam again, as Ruby sighed softly as Sam gently put Ruby's rifle on her back, as Ruby then put her hand on Sam's cheek as he then wrapped his arms around her lovingly, Sam loved Ruby so much and he had his hand on her small baby bump, Ruby loved being pregnant with Sam's baby and then Sam gave Ruby a loving kiss as they headed into explore, Sam entwined his hand with Ruby's as they explored together, Ruby was close to Sam, she loved him so much and knew how lucky she was to be with Sam, she knew that they had a happy life together and she was excited about their unborn baby.

Sam knew that Ruby had her camera with her and as she took some photos, when Sam suggested that he take one of them both and Ruby handed the camera to Sam, as they found a spot for Sam to take the photo of them together, as Sam took the photo, he softly smiled knowing how lucky he was to be with Ruby, as they wandered further around, Ruby heard birds chirping and Sam knew that Ruby loved the sound of birds and they found some treasures around and as Sam stayed close to Ruby and they made their way back out and down to the beach where their boat was, Sam and Ruby were now on the sand heading to their boat, as Nate thought that he saw Sam again and as Nate watched, he had no idea that it was actually Sam, when after Sam and Ruby left the island together, Ruby cuddled in close to Sam as they went back to their own place, Sam helped Ruby off the boat and she carried their weapons while Sam had their clothing bags, once they got inside, Ruby handed their weapons to Sam who then put them away, Sam came back and he handed the camera to Ruby as she smiled softly, Sam loved Ruby so much and he put his hand on her small baby bump lovingly, Sam was excited about being a dad to their unborn baby.

Ruby was happy with Sam and she put her hand on Sam's chest as he held her close to him, Sam gave Ruby a soft loving kiss, as Sam showed her just how much he loved her, Ruby checked the pictures that they had took, Sam loved the picture of the two of them, Sam held Ruby close to him as Sam kept his hand on Ruby's baby bump, Ruby knew how protective Sam was of her and their unborn baby, Sam gave Ruby a shoulder massage, Ruby loved Sam's romantic side and she cared about him, Sam placed a soft kiss behind Ruby's left ear to show his love for her, Ruby looked to Sam and she snuggled into his warm embrace, Sam was happy with Ruby and as Sam spent time with Ruby, as Sam was excited that Ruby was expecting their first baby, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's baby bump, Ruby smiled knowing how happy Sam was that he was going to be a dad.

Sam went to make something to eat for the both of them, Ruby got changed in their bedroom and rejoined Sam in the kitchen, Ruby was wearing Sam's hoodie and pair of pj bottoms, Sam was happy with Ruby and after dinner, Sam loved Ruby so much and as Sam put his hand on Ruby's small baby bump lovingly, Sam loved Ruby so much and Sam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's small baby bump, Ruby knew just how happy Sam was about their unborn baby, Sam was happy with Ruby as they stayed close to each other, Sam cared about Ruby and their unborn baby.

Ruby knew how much she meant to Sam, as they were alone, when Sam led Ruby to watch the sunset, Sam held Ruby close to him as they watched the sunset together, Sam slipped his hand up Ruby's hoodie and rested his hand on her tummy, Sam wanted to feel close to their unborn baby, Ruby loved how romantic Sam was with her, Ruby knew that Sam was very protective of her and she loved that side of Sam, who showed Ruby just how much he loved her, Sam loved Ruby so much and he was so excited about being a family with their unborn baby, Sam knew that Ruby would be an amazing mom to their baby.

A month had passed and Ruby had her three month scan, Sam was with her and they got to see their unborn baby for the first time and Sam was emotional upon seeing his unborn baby with Ruby for the first time, as they got the scan pics of their unborn baby, Ruby stayed close to Sam as he wrapped his arm around her waist, as his hand rested on her baby bump, Sam was happy with Ruby and once they got back home again, Sam gave Ruby a soft loving kiss as he held her close to him, Ruby had her hand on Sam's lower back during their kiss, Sam smiled softly as Ruby cuddled close to him by the warm fire, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's cheek, Ruby loved being happy with Sam as they shared a loving kiss, Sam held Ruby close to him, as his hand rested on her three month baby bump, Ruby knew that Sam would a great dad to their unborn baby, as it started to get late, Sam got up as did Ruby and they headed to their bedroom, Ruby took off her top just as Sam walked back into their bedroom, Sam went over to Ruby and held her from behind and kissed her neck softly, Ruby loved how gentle and loving Sam was towards her and she knew that Sam was the love of her life and always would be.

Once they were in bed together, Ruby cuddled into Sam as he wrapped both arms around Ruby as she got comfy beside him, when Sam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's three month baby bump, Ruby loved Sam so much as they shared a soft loving kiss, Sam smiled in their loving kiss, he loved her so much, Ruby softly sighed as she cuddled into Sam's warm embrace as Sam held her close to him, Sam then wrapped their duvet around her, Ruby stayed close to Sam as he held her close to him, Sam was happy with Ruby and he couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, Sam slept close to Ruby with his hand resting on her baby bump, Sam wanted to feel close to their unborn baby, Sam softly sighed in his sleep, he knew how much Ruby and their unborn baby meant to him, Sam knew that he was going to make sure that their unborn baby had everything that he didn't have growing up, Sam knew that being a dad was special and he couldn't wait to meet thier unborn baby in six months time, Sam loved knowing how happy he was with Ruby in King's Bay.

Sam woke up the following morning and he noticed that Ruby was still asleep, he watched her sleep for a while, it made Sam love her even more than he ever thought possible, Sam knew that Ruby was the love of his life, Ruby woke up a few hours later and Sam came back into their bedroom and found Ruby awake, Sam smiled as he went over to their bed and gave Ruby a loving kiss, Ruby smiled in their kiss and he knew how special she was to him, Ruby loved being a part of Sam's life and she would always be his sweetheart, Ruby was glad that Sam saved her life after she got shot by Talbot, Ruby also knew that Sam had went after Talbot and killed him for what he did to Ruby, who was glad that Sam saved her, as Sam held Ruby close to him, Ruby snuggled in close to Sam, who gave Ruby a soft loving kiss, Ruby smiled in their kiss and she loved Sam so much, Ruby knew that both she and Sam had saved Nate's life and as Sam still wasn't ready to find Nate.

Ruby knew that Sam would admit all to Nate when the time was right, Sam wanted to focus on Ruby and their unborn baby and as Sam had his hand on her baby bump, he felt their unborn baby move for the first time and he looked to Ruby and saw her smile, he knew that she felt it too, Sam kissed Ruby softly, Sam was so happy that he felt their unborn baby move for the first time, Ruby was so happy and she saw how happy Sam was, Ruby cuddled in close to Sam, as he loved being close to her and Sam would always protect Ruby and their unborn baby, Ruby was happy with Sam and she loved him so much, Sam knew how much Ruby meant to him and how close they were to each other, Sam knew that Ruby was special to him and always would be, Ruby trusted Sam with her life and also their unborn baby's life, both Ruby and Sam agreed that they wanted a surprise when their unborn baby arrived, Ruby knew that Sam meant everything to her, Sam gave Ruby a soft loving kiss as he held her close to him.

What happens in chapter 5?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

\- King's Bay -

Ruby and Sam now were getting one of the bedrooms ready for their unborn baby, Sam put a soft teddy bear into the crib, as Ruby walked into their unborn baby's room and Sam turned around and saw Ruby there, when Sam walked over to Ruby and he gave Ruby a loving hug as Sam then held Ruby close to him as they bonded over their unborn baby, Ruby loved Sam so much and Ruby was happy with Sam as they were close to each other, Sam had his hand on Ruby's baby bump lovingly, Sam placed a soft loving kiss on Ruby's shoulder as his hand rested on Ruby's baby bump as Sam was so excited about being a dad in six months time, Ruby loved being pregnant and she loved feeling their unborn baby move and she also knew how excited Sam was, as they were by the warm fire.

Sam loved Ruby so much and as Ruby snuggled close to Sam, who gave Ruby a soft kiss, as Sam gently put his hand on Ruby's cheek as they kissed, Ruby had her hand on Sam's arm as they kissed softly, Sam was happy with Ruby and as they watched the sunset, Sam held Ruby close to him as they were close to each other, Sam loved being happy and Sam knew that Ruby was happy with him, Sam knew how much Ruby meant to him as Sam would always love her, Ruby showed Sam just how much she loved him, as Sam placed a soft loving kiss on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby trusted Sam with her life, as Sam was close to Ruby as they headed back inside their home, Ruby loved Sam so much, Sam had his hand on her baby bump, as he loved feeling close to their unborn baby and Ruby, Sam was happy that he and Ruby were married as Sam softly smiled knowing how much Ruby meant to him.

Ruby loved Sam so much and she knew that Sam would be by her side when she gives birth, Sam was so excited about being a dad and he knew how much Ruby meant to him, Ruby nestled close to Sam when they went to bed, Ruby snuggled in close to Sam, who loved having Ruby close to him, as Sam put his hand on Ruby's baby bump lovingly, Ruby loved how loving Sam was towards her and she loved him so much, Ruby knew how happy she was with Sam and they were both excited about their unborn baby, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's baby bump as Ruby loved how happy Sam was and as Ruby was cuddled close to Sam, he loved her so much, Sam knew that Ruby's mom Katherine Marlowe had been searching for Ruby for a while ever since Talbot found out the truth about who Ruby's birth father was, Ruby had told Sam that Sully was her birth father, Sam knew that he had killed Talbot with a shot to the heart, Sam had dumped the body into an aligator pit, Ruby knew that her mother was still alive, Ruby didn't want to be found and even Sam knew that.

Sam held Ruby close to him, as Ruby loved Sam so much with all her heart, Ruby placed a soft kiss on Sam's shoulder as Sam then gave Ruby a loving cuddle, Sam put his hand on Ruby's baby bump lovingly as Ruby snuggled close to Sam, as they bonded together as Sam had his hand on Ruby's baby bump as their unborn baby moved, Ruby loved feeling their unborn baby move, Sam was happy with Ruby and as Sam gave Ruby a soft loving kiss as Sam had his hand on Ruby's cheek as they kissed, Ruby loved their kiss as Sam smiled softly knowing how happy he was with Ruby, who was cuddled in close to Sam as they spent time together, Ruby was happy with Sam who loved being happy knowing that soon he and Ruby would be a family soon, Ruby was excited about seeing their unborn baby, Sam was gentle with Ruby as they shared a loving kiss, Sam smiled in their kiss as Ruby stayed close to Sam who lightly grazed Ruby's arm with his knuckles softly as Ruby smiled knowing how romantic Sam was with her and she loved him so much, Sam was glad that he met Ruby and as Sam loved Ruby with all his heart and Sam would always protect Ruby from everything and as Sam kept his hand on her baby bump, Ruby was lucky to be with Sam and she trusted him with her life and always would.

Six months had passed, Ruby was outside watching the sunset when she started to feel pain and she tried to shrug it off and Ruby went back inside and noticed Sam by the warm fire, when Sam looked over and then Ruby felt a pain and Sam got up and went to Ruby and she then said, _"Think it's time Sam"_, when Sam instantly knew what Ruby meant and he rushed to their bedroom to grab the hospital bag that Ruby had packed a couple weeks earlier and Sam helped Ruby out to their 4x4 which had a baby car seat in the back, as Sam drove them to the hospital and Sam explained to the nurse that Ruby was in labour, when Ruby was taken to a private room, Ruby tried to breathe through the pain, Sam held her hand and told her to squeeze it when a pain hit and Ruby did that when another pain hit, Sam wanted to take the pain away and Ruby knew that and after almost seven hours of pain, Ruby was told that it was time, Sam was with her when she was giving birth to their baby, Sam encouraged Ruby through it and Sam got emotional when he and Ruby heard the cries of their newborn baby, Ruby got to hold their newborn baby as Sam sat up on the bed beside Ruby and their newborn baby, Sam loved Ruby and their newborn baby as Sam smiled as he watched Ruby with their newborn baby girl, Sam was proud of Ruby and he gave her a soft kiss, Ruby then suggested to Sam, _"I was thinking about naming her Cassie, after your mom"_, when Sam looked to Ruby and he agreed to naming their newborn baby daughter Cassie, as Sam then held their newborn baby daughter, Ruby smiled as she watched Sam with their newborn baby girl Cassie.

Ruby was allowed home with baby Cassie and as Sam carried their newborn baby girl into their home, as Ruby yawned a little as Sam took their baby girl out of her carrier and held her as they went to settle by the warm fire, Sam loved his family with Ruby who knew how much Sam suited being a dad to their newborn baby girl and Sam loved his baby daughter and Ruby so much, Sam saw that Ruby was sleepy and he told her to get some sleep, Ruby knew that Sam was right and she went to get some sleep in their bed while he bonded with their baby girl, Sam was happy to be a dad and knew how happy he was that he and Ruby were now a family with their baby daughter Cassie.

Ruby went back to the livingroom after a sleep and she smiled seeing Sam asleep with baby Cassie on his chest, Ruby loved Sam and she knew how happy Sam was and Ruby took a photo of Sam with their baby daughter asleep, Ruby went to make up a bottle of milk for Cassie, as Ruby knew how happy she was to have a family with Sam, who woke up a couple hours later with Cassie, who cried for her milk, just as Ruby handed it to Sam who bottle-fed their baby girl, Ruby smiled softly knowing how happy she was with Sam, Ruby loved being with Sam and she was safe with him too.

What happens in chapter 6?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

\- King's Bay -

Ruby was nursing baby Cassie as Sam smiled watching Ruby with their baby daughter, Ruby was happy with Sam and as Ruby loved Sam so much and as Sam was nursing their baby daughter Cassie, it made Sam smile knowing how lucky he was to have a family with Ruby who was close to Sam as he then said _"I love you baby girl"_, as Ruby then kissed Sam to show her love for him, Sam loved Ruby so much and as they bonded with their baby girl, Ruby noticed that their baby girl had the same eyes as Sam, who hoped that he would finally tell Nate the truth, Sam wanted the time to be right before telling everything to Nate.

\- Nate's Home with Sully & Elena -

Nate had told Sully that he thought that he'd seen Sam three times, Nate knew that Sam was dead as he'd seen him get shot in Panama and as Sully then said, _"I gotta tell you something kid" _and Nate then said, _"What is it Sully?" _as Sully then admitted to Nate, _"I found out that I have a kid, I didn't even know until Marlowe admitted it and gave me the proof"_, Nate was totally shocked as was Elena too, that Sully had a kid with Katherine Marlowe, when Nate then asked _"What is her name?"_, then Sully replied _"She called her Ruby Victoria Marlowe"_, Nate hoped that Sully wanted to find his daughter, then he asked Sully who nodded that he wanted to find his daughter Ruby.

\- King's Bay -

Ruby and Sam had settled into a routine with their baby daughter Cassie, as Ruby went to get something for them all to eat, when Sam gave baby Cassie her food and milk, Sam loved Ruby and their baby daughter Cassie, as Sam loved his little family with Ruby, as Sam then gave Ruby a soft loving kiss, Ruby smiled in their kiss as Sam loved their kiss, Ruby then held baby Cassie close to her as Sam placed a soft kiss on their baby daughter's head as Ruby knew how much Sam suited being a dad to their baby daughter, Ruby was happy knowing how much she loved Sam and their baby girl Cassie who was in Sam's arms as Ruby was happy with Sam and their life together in King's Bay with their baby daughter Cassie.

Later that night as Sam put their baby daughter into her crib, Sam loved watching his baby daughter settle in her crib, as Sam then pulled the door ajar, Sam went back into the livingroom, as Sam went over to Ruby and wrapped both arms around Ruby's waist as Sam then placed a soft kiss on Ruby's neck, as Ruby loved how romantic Sam was with her, Ruby loved Sam so much, Sam held Ruby close to him, Ruby placed her hand on Sam's chest lovingly as Ruby was happy with Sam, as they were close to each other, Sam loved Ruby so much, Sam was happy with Ruby who was cuddled close to Sam, as they spent time alone together by the warm fire, Ruby cuddled into Sam's embrace as they were on the sofa together, Ruby had her hand on Sam's chest as he held her close to him, Sam was glad that he and Ruby were a family with their baby daughter Cassie who was asleep in her crib, Sam then gave Ruby a soft loving kiss to show his love for her, as Ruby smiled in their kiss, she had her hand on his cheek while they shared a loving kiss, Sam nwas happy and he was glad that Ruby was his wife.

Ruby went to get ready for bed while Sam locked up the doors, he went to join Ruby in their bedroom, they checked on Cassie who was asleep, Sam went over to Ruby and gave her a hug, Sam whispered something in her ear that made Ruby smile and she turned to look at Sam, who then kissed her softly, Sam got ready for bed as well, Ruby got into bed and she smiled when Sam joined Ruby in their bed, Sam held Ruby close to him, Ruby was close to Sam as they were happy together, Ruby trusted Sam with her life as they were close to each other, Sam knew how much his family with Ruby meant to him, Ruby then cuddled in close to Sam as they settled in their bed, Ruby was happy with Sam who wrapped their duvet around them, Sam loved Ruby so much.

Sam stayed close to Ruby in their bed, Ruby was happy with Sam and she knew how much love there was between her and Sam, who softly sighed in his sleep as Ruby was asleep on Sam's bare chest, as Sam held Ruby close to him while they slept together, Ruby stayed close to Sam as they slept in bed, following morning, Sam woke up as he heard Cassie cry and as he went to check on his baby girl, when Sam gave his baby girl a bath and got her dressed, then Sam gave his baby girl breakfast, Ruby was still asleep in their bed, Sam was outside in the shade with his baby daughter Cassie, as Sam bonded with his baby girl Cassie, Sam loved his baby girl so much and he was happy, Sam went back inside with their daughter Cassie as they went into his bedroom, Ruby woke up and saw Sam with their baby daughter Cassie, Sam joined Ruby on their bed with baby Cassie who was sucking on her dummy, Ruby then smiled as she and Sam shared a kiss together, Sam was happy with Ruby and he knew how much he loved being a dad to his baby girl Cassie.

Ruby got up and had a shower, Sam held his baby girl close to him, Sam loved his daughter so much and after Ruby had her shower and got dressed then dried her hair, when Ruby joined Sam and their baby daughter Cassie, Sam loved how much his family meant to him as Sam knew that he was lucky to have Ruby and their baby daughter Cassie, Ruby smiled as Cassie played with her stuffed teddy bear, Ruby knew that Sam had bought it for their baby daughter, Ruby loved seeing how happy their baby girl was. Sam gave Ruby a soft loving kiss, Ruby smiled as she kissed him too, Ruby knew how much she meant to Sam and she loved Sam so much, Sam was sdettled into married life with Ruby and their baby daughter Cassie who was sleeping in Sam's arms as Ruby smiled softly knowing how happy she was with Sam.

Sam loved knowing how happy Ruby was with him, Sam knew that Ruby was the love of his life, Sam hoped that Nate would be glad to see him again as Sam talked it over with Ruby who gave Sam some advice, Sam knew and he gave Ruby a kiss on her shoulder softly, Ruby loved how romantic Sam was towards her and it made Ruby love Sam so much and she knew how much Sam meant to her and to their baby daughter Cassie, Ruby smiled knowing how happy Sam was and as Ruby knew that their baby girl Cassie was happy to be in her dad's arms as Sam bonded with their baby daughter Cassie.

Ruby and Sam had dinner together as they spent time with their baby girl Cassie, later after Ruby put their baby daughter into her crib, Sam walked into their bedroom and gave Cassie a goodnight kiss, Ruby smiled as she then settled their baby girl into her bed, Ruby turned around and then Sam surprised her with a passionate kiss, as Ruby kissed Sam with the same passion, when they ended up having some fun in their bed, afterwards Ruby cuddled in close to Sam who smiled softly, as Ruby cuddled into Sam's loving embrace as he held her close to him, Ruby was happy with Sam and as Ruby had her hand on Sam's bare chest, as Sam smiled knowing how happy he was with Ruby, as Sam placed a soft loving kiss on Ruby's shoulder lovingly, Ruby was close to Sam, she had her hand on Sam's bare chest as he smiled softly knowing how happy they were together, Sam noticed that Ruby had fallen asleep on his chest, he softly smiled and wrapped their duvet over her, as he then went to sleep himself, knowing how happy he was with Ruby.

What happens in chapter 7?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

\- King's Bay -

Ruby put her hand on Sam's shoulder as Sam smiled softly, Ruby knew that Sam needed Ruby close to him as she snuggled in close to Sam, who loved Ruby so much, when Ruby placed a soft kiss on Sam's shoulder softly as Sam tells Ruby that he wanted to find Nate, Ruby smiled and she agreed to help Sam to find Nate, as Ruby and Sam shared a soft loving kiss, Sam held Ruby close to him, Sam held Ruby close to him as they were having alone time while their baby girl Cassie was asleep, Ruby was happy with Sam and she knew how much she loved him, as Sam gave Ruby a soft loving kiss.

Sam loved Ruby so much as they shared a loving cuddle by the warm fire, Sam had his hand on Ruby's waist as he loved her so much as Sam loved being happy with Ruby and their baby daughter in King's Bay, Sam showed Ruby just how much he loved her, as Ruby loved knowing how happy she was with Sam and their daughter Cassie, Ruby had cuddled into Sam as he held her close, Ruby was happy with Sam, they had a close bond as Sam surprised Ruby with a soft kiss, as Ruby kissed him back. Sam then smiled in their kiss and he loved her so much.

Ruby stayed close to Sam as they snuggled in bed together, Sam knew how happy he was to have Ruby in his life, as Sam then lovingly placed a soft kiss on Ruby's shoulder as Sam wanted to show Ruby just how much he loved her, Ruby snuggled close to Sam in their bed, Sam loved being with Ruby as they cuddled in the warmth of their bed, Ruby stayed close to Sam in their bed, Ruby was lucky to be with Sam, who wrapped their duvet around Ruby, who snuggled close to Sam, as they slept together in the comfort of their bed, Ruby softly sighed in her sleep as she was close to Sam.

Following morning, Sam woke up and he noticed that Ruby was sound asleep on his chest, Sam softly smiled knowing how comfy Ruby was on his chest and as Sam gently got up and went to check on their baby daughter Cassie and saw that she was awake, Sam gently lifted her up and gave her a bath, Sam loved his baby daughter so much and he vowed to give her the childhood that he didn't have, after Cassie's bath, Sam gave his baby girl her breakfast and he then went outside with Cassie as they watched the birds, Cassie cuddled close to her dad, Sam loved being a dad to his little girl, Sam was happy to be a dad and Sam loved his family with Ruby who was still asleep in their bed.

Ruby got up and she wandered into the livingroom, Ruby saw Sam with their baby girl Cassie, as Ruby walked over to Sam and she placed a soft kiss on Sam's shoulder as Sam smiled softly as he then gave Ruby a soft loving kiss, as Ruby smiled in their kiss, Ruby was next to Sam as they spent time together with their baby girl Cassie who was sucking on her dummy as Sam held her close, Ruby loved seeing their baby girl Cassie happy with her dad, Ruby loved Sam so much, Sam loved his life with Ruby and their baby girl Cassie, Ruby smiled as their little girl was happy and Sam knew that too.

Sam later decided to research and see if he could find his little brother, Sam hoped that he would be able to find Nate and while Ruby was on their shared laptop as Sam asked her to see if she could help him to find Nathan, Ruby agreed and she searched online to see if she could find anything, Ruby felt Sam's hand on her waist as he was close to her while she was on the laptop, Sam saw something and clicked on it, Sam hoped that it would lead to finding Nate, Ruby hoped so too, Ruby knew how much it meant to Sam and she gave him a soft kiss on his forearm, Sam smiled as Ruby showed love towards him and Sam was happy to be with Ruby as they were alone while their baby daughter Cassie had her afternoon nap, Sam lightly traced his knuckles on her cheek lovingly, Ruby loved how romantic Sam was towards her, Sam would always be loving towards Ruby as she was the love of his life, Sam knew how lucky he was that he saved Ruby's life after Talbot shot her, Ruby loved Sam with all her heart and she knew how much he suited being a dad to their baby girl Cassie, who was asleep in her crib.

Ruby loved the strong bond she had with Sam, Ruby knew how much Sam meant to her and she hoped that they would always be together, Sam vowed to keep his family safe and he hoped that Katherine Marlowe would never find Ruby, as Sam would keep his family safe, Ruby loved how protective Sam was of her and their baby daughter Cassie, when Sam placed a soft loving kiss as Ruby smiled softly as Sam showed her so much love, Ruby was so happy with Sam and she trusted him with her life, Sam cared about Ruby and their baby daughter Cassie, as Sam then turned his laptop off and then he turned to Ruby and gave her a soft loving cuddle as Ruby smiled softly as Sam was being romantic towards Ruby, who smiled in their kiss as Sam held Ruby close to him, Ruby looked up to Sam as he lightly grazed Ruby's cheek with his knuckles softly, Ruby loved how gentle Sam was with her and Sam would always be loving towards Ruby, Sam cared about Ruby so much and Sam would always show Ruby love for the rest of their lives together, Ruby snuggled in close to Sam who held Ruby close to him as Ruby cared about Sam, who placed a soft gentle kiss on Ruby's neck, Ruby softly gasped as Sam kept kissing her neck softly, Sam knew how much Ruby loved it.

Sam put his hand on Ruby's lower back as they kissed lovingly, Ruby loved how romantic Sam was towards her and it made Ruby love Sam so much more than she ever thought possible, Sam loved being romantic with Ruby as they ended up in bed together, Ruby stayed close in Sam's warm embrace as Sam held Ruby close to him, Sam loved Ruby so much as Sam then placed a soft kiss on Ruby's shoulder as he cuddled Ruby close to him, Sam loved how happy he was and Sam noticed how close Ruby was to him, as Sam wrapped their duvet around Ruby as she slept on Sam's chest, Ruby softly sighed in her sleep, Sam loved Ruby so much as Sam then went to sleep next to Ruby, as they were close to each other as they slept together.

Ruby stayed close to Sam as they slept in bed together, Sam was comfy with Ruby next to him, when Sam woke up the following day, he saw how content Ruby was on his chest, Ruby loved Sam so much as they shared a soft loving kiss as Sam put his hand on Ruby's cheek as they kissed softly, Ruby then smiled softly knowing how happy she was with Sam, who loved his happy life with Ruby and their baby girl Cassie who had a close bond with her mom and dad, Sam loved his family with Ruby, who meant the world to him as Sam then gave Ruby a soft loving kiss as Ruby kissed Sam with the same love, Sam was happy with Ruby and as they were still in bed together, Sam rested his hand on Ruby's side as he slept next to the one he loves with all his heart, Sam knew that Ruby was special to him, Sam cared about Ruby and knew that she was the love of his life, Ruby rremained close to Sam in their bed, Sam knew how much happier he was since he met Ruby in the way that he had after that escape from Panama, Ruby was glad that she fell for Sam and she knew that they were meant to be together, Sam was happy to be with Ruby as they were closer than ever since the birth of their baby daughter Cassie, Sam was glad that he got the chance to be a dad and it made Sam love Ruby so much and Sam always showed Ruby love everyday.

After a few months, Sam and Ruby had finally tracked down Nathan to Jameson Marine in New Orleans, Ruby and baby Cassie were there with Sam for support, Sam was nervous and even Ruby noticed and she then tells Sam that it's ok to be nervous, Sam knew that Ruby was right, when she gave Sam a comforting hug, Sam admired how loving Ruby was and it made Sam happy that Ruby was a part of his life, Sam loved Ruby so much and Sam loved his life with Ruby and their daughter Cassie, who was in the arms of her mom.

Sam softly sighed and went to knock on the door, Nathan was busy but Sam kept knocking at the door when Nathan called Sam an asshole, then Nathan sighed and got up and went to open the door, then Sam turned around and looked to his little brother and then Sam said _"Hello Nathan"_...

What happens in chapter 8?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nathan was stunned to see Sam again, as Sam looked to Nathan, then said _"Been a while little brother"_, as Nathan then gave Sam a hug, Sam hugged his little brother when Nathan then asked Sam, _"Where have you been this whole time?"_, just as Sam then said _"I've been around and settled in a good place with two people who are special to me"_, Sam then went back outside to Ruby and Cassie, when Nathan followed Sam and found him with his family, when Cassie looked to her dad and said _"Daddy" _for the first time, Sam softly smiled as he held his little girl close to him, Sam turned around to his little brother and replied, _"This is my family Nathan, my daughter Cassie and my wife Ruby"_.

Sam was holding his little girl Cassie close to him, Ruby knew how happy Sam was and she loved him so much as Ruby knew how much Sam meant to her and their little girl Cassie, as Sam smiled softly knowing how happy he was with Ruby, as Nathan saw how happy Sam was with Ruby, as Sam left with Ruby and their little girl Cassie, who was cuddled in close to her daddy, Nathan watched them leave and he was happy that Sam was ok and happy with Ruby, Nathan had no idea that he'd just met Sully's daughter, Sam was back at the hotel with Ruby and their little girl Cassie, Sam loved his family with Ruby as then Sam went over to Ruby and he gave her a soft loving kiss, Ruby smiled in their soft kiss, Ruby loved Sam so much and she trusted him with her life, Sam smiled as he watched their little girl Cassie taking her first steps, Sam was proud of his daughter Cassie, Ruby smiled softly as she and Sam watched their daughter walking for the first time, Sam was happy with Ruby and he knew how special she was to him, Ruby placed a soft kiss on Sam's shoulder as Sam placed his hand on Ruby's waist as Sam then gently pulled Ruby close to him.

Ruby loved Sam so much and she snuggled close to Sam, who showed Ruby just how much he loved her, Ruby knew how happy she was with Sam and their little girl Cassie, as Sam held Ruby close to him, Sam was lucky to have Ruby in his life, Ruby had her hand on Sam's chest as Sam softly smiled knowing how close Ruby was to him, when Sam then asked Ruby _"You think that when the time's right, we might try for another baby together?" _which surprised Ruby and then she tells Sam, _"I think it would be nice to have another baby together"_, Sam smiled softly and Sam gave Ruby a loving cuddle as they were in bed together for the night with their young daughter, Ruby stayed close to Sam as he showed Ruby just how much he loved her, Sam then surprised Ruby as he gave her a passionate kiss, Ruby smiled in their passionate kiss, Sam loved Ruby so much and as Sam showed Ruby just how much he loved her, Ruby knew how much Sam loved her, Sam cared about his family with Ruby.

Sam cared about Ruby and he knew just how lucky he was to have Ruby in his life, Sam was glad that he had found love with Ruby as she was cuddled close to him, Sam placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as Ruby smiled softly knowing how happy she was with Sam, who placed a soft kiss on her neck, as Sam kissed Ruby with a passion as she kissed him with the same passion, Sam held Ruby close to him as they had some fun together, afterwards Ruby cuddled close to Sam as he held Ruby close to him, Ruby was happy with Sam as they softly kissed before falling asleep together in bed, Ruby slept on Sam's bare chest as Sam wrapped the duvet around around Ruby as he kept her warm and close to him, Ruby softly sighed in her sleep as Sam softly smiled knowing how happy he was with Ruby, Sam stayed close to Ruby as they slept together.

Ruby woke up the following morning and she noticed how content Sam was and as Ruby placed a soft kiss on Sam's bare chest as Sam then woke up and he smiled softly as he then gave Ruby a loving cuddle as Sam showed Ruby just how much he loved her, as Ruby loved Sam so much, when Ruby smiled softly knowing how lucky she was to be with Sam as they shared a loving kiss, Sam loved his family and knew how close they were to each other, Sam loved Ruby so much, as Ruby knew that she was lucky to be with Sam, as they were close together, Ruby knew how shocked Nathan was when he found out the truth that Sam was still alive, as Sam was close to Ruby and they were happy together, Sam gently held Ruby close to him, Ruby smiled as Sam was so loving towards her, Sam loved his family with Ruby as they spent time with their little girl Cassie who played with her teddy bear, Sam loved seeing how happy his little girl was and Sam loved Ruby and their little girl Cassie.

-King's Bay-

Sam and Ruby along with their little girl Cassie were now back home again, Sam set Cassie down and she went straight to her toys, as Sam then held Ruby close to him as Ruby stayed close to Sam as he cuddled Ruby close to him, Sam loved being happy with Ruby and their young daughter Cassie, as Sam placed a loving kiss on Ruby's shoulder as she cuddled close to Sam, as Sam loved being happy with Ruby and as Sam watched Cassie play with her toys, Sam knew how happy his little girl was and it made Sam happy knowing how much his family with Ruby meant to him, Ruby knew that Sam was an amazing dad to their little girl and as Sam remained close to Ruby, who had her hand on Sam's arm lovingly, Sam knew how much Ruby loved him and even Sam knew that Ruby was the love of his life and always would be.

What happens in chapter 9?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

\- King's Bay-

Sam was close to Ruby as they were close to each other, Sam loved Ruby so much as Sam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby stayed close to Sam, when Sam then gave Ruby a soft loving kiss, Ruby smiled in their kiss as Sam showed Ruby how much he loved her so much as Ruby put her hand on Sam's chest as he smiled softly, when Sam then suggested to Ruby _"I think we should try for another baby together"_, as Ruby then tells Sam, _"I think we should sweetheart" _and Sam smiled softly as Ruby was happy with Sam as he later put their young daughter Cassie into her bed for the night, Ruby was outside looking up at the night sky, as Sam then went to join her outside, as Sam wrapped both arms around Ruby as he held Ruby close to him, Ruby smiled as she stayed close to Sam, as he showed Ruby just how much he loved her.

Ruby turned to face Sam, as she then said _"Think we should try tonight for another baby"_, as Sam nodded in agreement, as Sam then led Ruby to their bedroom, Sam placed his hand on Ruby's cheek as he kissed her lovingly, Sam held Ruby close to him as Sam kissed Ruby with a passion as Ruby loved how romantic Sam was towards to her, afterwards Ruby cuddled close to Sam, when he placed a soft kiss on Ruby's collarbone as Sam wrapped the duvet around Ruby as she was close to him, Ruby knew how much she loved Sam as they had a close bond, Ruby stayed close to Sam as they were in bed together, Sam loved Ruby so much as Ruby had her hand on Sam's bare chest, Sam was happy with Ruby as they were close to each other and as Ruby was happy with Sam, as Ruby knew how much she loved Sam with her heart and Ruby knew that Sam was an amazing dad to their young daughter Cassie.

Sam was happy with Ruby and their young daughter Cassie, Sam was glad that he met Ruby when he did and as Sam knew how much Ruby meant to him as Sam smiled as he watched Ruby sleep on his chest, Sam smiled softly as Ruby slept, Sam loved knowing how happy he was with Ruby as Sam knew that Ruby was the love of his life, Sam cared about his family with Ruby, Sam loved being with Ruby as she was his soulmate, Ruby softly sighed in her sleep as she nestled closer to Sam as she slept softly, Sam went to sleep as he held Ruby close to him, Sam wrapped their duvet around Ruby so he could keep her warm and cosy, Sam was loving towards Ruby, as she slept in his arms.

Few weeks later, Ruby was up and in the shower as Sam was having breakfast with their young daughter, when Ruby was sick while in the shower, Ruby had an inkling as to why she was sick and Ruby got changed after her shower and she then decided to make a doctor's appointment for later that day and she told Sam as he stayed at home with their young daughter Cassie, who cuddled close to her dad, Sam loved being a dad to his little girl Cassie, Sam hoped that Ruby was gonna be ok, Sam played a game with Cassie, Sam loved his little family and later when Ruby got back home, Sam went over to Ruby, then asked _"How did it go at the doctor's sweetheart?"_, when Ruby then tells Sam _"You're gonna be a dad again Sam, doctor said that I'm eight weeks pregnant"_, Sam then pulled Ruby gently to him and he gave her a loving cuddle, Sam was so happy that Ruby was pregnant with their second baby, Ruby saw how happy Sam was and she stayed close to him, when Sam later told Cassie that she was gonna be a big sister and Sam knew how excited their little girl was, Ruby knew how happy Sam and Cassie were and as Ruby had her hand on her small baby bump, Sam smiled knowing how excited her was that Ruby was expecting their second baby, Ruby loved being with Sam and knew that he was the love of her life and always would be.

Ruby was happy that she was expecting her second baby with Sam, as he placed a soft kiss on her small baby bump, Ruby softly smiled as she knew that Sam was happy, Ruby knew how happy Sam was and she was so excited to be a mom again, Sam knew that Ruby suited being pregnant and he couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, Sam cuddled Ruby close to him as he wanted to feel close to their unborn baby, Cassie was close to her mom and dad, Ruby knew how much her family with Sam meant to her as Sam knew how lucky he was to have Ruby in his life, Ruby was glad that she met Sam after he escaped from Panama and saved her life after Talbot shot her, Ruby trusted Sam with everything she had, Ruby knew how much happier she was to be with Sam and their young daughter Cassie, as Sam was glad that Nate knew the truth, Ruby knew that Sam did the right thing in regards to Nate, as Ruby snuggled close to Sam who had his hand on her small baby bump, Sam cared about Ruby and their family, Sam was happy with Ruby and he was so excited about being a dad for the second time, Ruby was happy with Sam and she knew that Sam was the love of her life and she trusted him to keep her safe and their little girl Cassie.

Sam made sure that Ruby was ok and even Ruby knew how loving Sam was towards her and it made Ruby love Sam so much more and as Sam put their little girl to bed, Sam knew how happy he was that Ruby was expecting their second baby, Sam knew how happy Ruby was and he loved her so much, Sam trusted Ruby with his life, Sam always showed Ruby just how much he loved her, Sam was happy with Ruby and their little girl Cassie, who was asleep in her own bedroom, Sam checked in on Cassie before he went to join Ruby in their bedroom, Sam watched Ruby get ready for bed, Sam went over to Ruby and wrapped both arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Ruby loved how romantic Sam was towards her, Ruby loved how much she meant to Sam, as they shared a soft loving kiss, Sam held Ruby close to him as he kissed her softly, Sam loved Ruby so much and he knew how special she was to him, Ruby loved being in his arms as she felt safe with him, Ruby knew how much Sam meant to her.

What happens in chapter 10?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

-King's Bay 7 months later-

Ruby was on the beach with Cassie, Ruby was happy and she knew how much Sam meant to her, Sam had been in the shower, he was so excited about being a dad again, after Sam had his shower, he went to join his family outside on the beach, Cassie saw her daddy and she ran straight to him, Sam smiled softly and he picked Cassie up and she cuddled in close to her dad, Ruby smiled softly as she knew how much Sam suited being a dad to their young daughter Cassie, Ruby was happy and she couldn't wait to meet their second baby, Sam had been loving towards Ruby knew how excited Sam was about meeting their unborn baby.

Ruby went to brush her hair, when Ruby felt her water break and she shouted on Sam as he rushed to Ruby's side as she told him that it was time, Sam knew what Ruby meant and Sam took Ruby to the hospital as Cassie went with them, as Cassie was playing with some toys in the kiddie play area, Ruby was in pain, Sam held Ruby's hand as he knew that Ruby needed him more than ever, Sam wanted to take the pain away from Ruby as a few hours later, it was time for Ruby to have her baby, Sam was by Ruby's side after seven hours Ruby gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Sam was emotional upon seeing their newborn baby boy, Sam was proud of Ruby and he gave her a soft kiss, Ruby was nursing their newborn baby son, when Ruby then suggested to Sam, _"I was thinking of naming him Lucas Avery Drake"_, when Sam realized the reason for the middle name and Sam then said, _"I think it's perfect choice for our baby boy sweetheart"_, Ruby smiled softly as Sam went to get Cassie so she could meet her baby brother, Ruby was happy that she and Sam had their baby son for the first time, Ruby loved her baby son Lucas and she knew how happy Sam was.

Sam bonded with his baby son Lucas, Ruby got some sleep while Sam nursed their newborn baby son Lucas, Sam was happy that he and Ruby had their second baby together, following day Ruby and Sam registered the birth of their baby boy Lucas, Sam was happy and he instantly loved his son and Sam knew how much his family with Ruby meant to him, Sam noticed that Cassie was asleep close to her mom Ruby, Sam smiled softly knowing how happy he was to have a son with Ruby and as Sam watched over his family with Ruby, Sam softly smiled as he watched over his newborn baby son Lucas who was asleep in his crib, Ruby woke up and Sam smiled as he then gave Ruby a soft loving kiss, Ruby smiled in their kiss, Ruby was happy with Sam and their two children, Ruby was allowed home that day with baby Lucas, Sam was happy with Ruby and their children, Ruby loved Sam so much as they were happy together, Sam put his hand on Ruby's waist as Ruby smiled as she saw how loving Sam was towards her.

Ruby smiled as she and Sam now had a complete family with Lucas and Cassie, Sam was happy with Ruby and as she was close to Sam, he loved her so much and their young family, Sam loved Ruby so much as Ruby saw how happy Sam was to be a dad to baby Lucas and Cassie, Ruby knew how happy she was with Sam and their family, Sam loved being with Ruby, she was the love of his life, Sam was happy with Ruby as he watched Ruby bonding with their baby son Lucas, Sam loved being happy with Ruby and Sam was glad to be with Ruby and their two young children, Ruby loved Sam so much.

Sam knew how much his family meant to him, Sam was lucky to have Ruby in his life, as Sam held Ruby close to him as they were outside watching the sunset together, Ruby snuggled close to Sam as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder lovingly, Ruby loved how romantic Sam was towards her and as Ruby put her hand on Sam's chest lovingly, Sam smiled softly and whispered something in her ear, Ruby smiled as Sam surprised Ruby with a loving kiss, Ruby smiled in their kiss as did Sam, when he led her back inside and to their bedroom, Ruby saw the romantic bedding and Sam then surprised Ruby with a passionate kiss, Sam loved Ruby so much as Sam showed Ruby just how much he loved her, Ruby cuddled close to Sam as they were now in bed together, Sam placed soft kisses on her shoulder as Sam was being romantic towards Ruby.

As Ruby and Sam cuddled close to each other, Ruby had her hand on Sam's bare chest, Sam smiled softly as he held Ruby close to him, Sam loved Ruby so much and as Sam wrapped their duvet around Ruby to keep her warm, Ruby snuggled in close to Sam as she slept on his chest, Sam was happy with Ruby as he knew how much she meant to him, Sam went to sleep himself, as the sun rose the following day, Sam heard baby Lucas crying and he got up and went to see his baby boy, as Sam looked after his baby son while Ruby was asleep, Sam also went to check on Cassie and saw that she was still asleep, Sam gave Lucas some breakfast, Sam loved spending time with his baby boy Lucas, Ruby woke up a couple hours later and she got changed, Ruby walked into the livingroom and noticed Sam with Lucas and Cassie, Ruby smiled softly seeing Sam with their two young children, Ruby placed her hand on Sam's shoulder as Sam smiled softly as Sam loved Ruby with all his heart.

Sam loved Ruby so much and as Sam held Ruby close to him, Sam was happy to be with Ruby and knew that she was happy with him, Sam was glad that Ruby was a part of his life, Ruby was close to Sam as they shared a soft kiss, Sam knew how special Ruby was to him, Ruby stayed close to Sam as they watched their two young children play, Sam was happy with Ruby, who was cuddled in close to Sam, as they spent time together as a family, Ruby trusted Sam with her life, as Ruby remained close to Sam, who showed Ruby just how much he loved her, Ruby was happy with Sam, neither knew that Sully was searching for Ruby, while Sam was happy that his little brother Nate knew the truth and Sam hadn't told Nate where he was living with Ruby, Sam loved the whole secret and Sam knew that Ruby felt the same way too, Ruby entrusted Sam with everything she had as Sam knew that Ruby was the love of his life and always would be, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ruby's cheek to show his love for her.

What happens in chapter 11?


End file.
